Peeping Tom?
by ptessadactyl
Summary: The Byakugan was a powerful attack. It should be used to look for opponants chakra, not looking through boys pants! Neji finds out some odd information from his younger, female cousins. Oneshot


**A/n **I have NO idea what inspired this, but, eh...Written for pure enjoyment.

Slight NejiTenten and NejiLee if you really, _really_ squint.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything pertaining to Naruto.

* * *

_Snort. Giggle, Giggle._

It was the early morning. The sun had not risen over the horizon, nor where any birds chirping. The Hyuuga compound was as dark as it could be, the only source of light coming from the small night-lights placed in the hallways.

Hyuuga Neji groggily trudged back to his room, a glass of water in his hand. It had become a nightly ritual for him to randomly get up around 1:23 A.M. in the morning to get himself a drink.

_Heh. Hehehe. Haha._

Slowly, but surely, he was making his way back to his bed. Down the corridor, take a left, almost there.

His door was the last on the left. Right across was Hinata's room, and, next to her's, Hanabi's.

_Snort, giggle. Hehehehe. Shhh._

Only a few more inches and he would be all set. His floppy hand went to open the door.

"_OH. MY. GOD!" __HA HA HA HA!_

The yell instantly woke Neji up from his zombie-like trance. The vial noise came from behind him, so that meant...

Taking in a worse scenario, he whirled around, Byakugan activated, and flung open the door to Hinata's room.

"N-N-Neji nii-san!" Came the surprised squeal of both the Hyuuga daughter's, the younger one not stuttering as much as the elder. Neji took no heed of the magazine laid between both girls, or the fact their cherry red faces tried to hide it from his view. Instead he did a once over on the room to see what caused the yelled that he heard.

"Neji nii-san! What are you doing up so late?" Hanabi asked in an innocent voice. Behind her, her elder sister tried to determine where it was best to hide their magazine from their older cousin's eyes. Hinata opted for sitting on the glossy book discretly.

Neji's protective stance dropped, his hands resting on his hips, as he looked at both girls. "Who yelled and why?" It was more of a command rather then a question. Hinata blushed slightly and bit her lip to stop from laughing, while her sister smiled.

"It would be me who yelled, and I did because..." Hanabi bit her lip as she thought of an excuse. Finding that the truth was much better then fiction she blurted out, "Hinata was telling me how _small_ Kiba was."

"Hanabi!" scolded Hinata, turning a very nice shade of red, as her younger sister laughed. Neji looked from one giggling girl to the other, scratching his head in confusion.

"Kiba? He's not small. He's taller then both of you are," Neji said slowly, catching the attention of the Hyuuga females. Hanabi looked at the elder boy standing in the doorway, who was confused as hell. Quickly she got up, looked in the hallway to make sure no one else had woken up, then silently shut the door behind her.

"We don't mean how tall he is, Neji nii-san," she said deviously. Neji's eyes widened considerably. "We mean how big his-"

In a mere blink of an eye, the male Hyuuga in the room had cupped his younger cousin's mouth shut. Horrified such language would even be considered to be uttered by a Hyuuga, a lady no doubt, Neji dragged the giggling girl away from the door and threw her forcefully next to her sister. He huffed, red faced, and glared his cream colored eyes at both females.

"Why, better yet, how did you find that out Hinata-sama?" Turning her eyes onto the floor, Hinata nervously poked her fingers together. Did she really want to tell him how she found out? An encouraging nudge from her sister helped her decide.

"I-I-I used my Byakugan to-to um...lookthroughhispants!" She rushed though the last part so quickly Neji almost didn't catch it. Almost. Neji's mouth dropped open.

"...Why the_ hell _would you want to do that?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Hinata coughed slightly into her hand. "To, um, c-compare it to Naruto's."

The room went deathly silent. Hinata didn't speak because she was embarrassed, Hanabi wouldn't speak for fear of laughing, and Neji couldn't speak because he lost the ability to as soon as the sentence was muttered. He moved his jaw a few times, trying to form a sentence.

"That is disgusting and shameful," Neji said at last, staring holes through his younger cousin. Feeling his terrifying gaze on her, Hinata squeaked and tried to curl into a ball.

"Oh, like you haven't looked at Tenten-chan!" Hanabi scoffed. Neji's head snapped up, a disgusted look on his blushing face. Both girls exchanged looks with each other, then at him.

"You-you have, haven't you?" Hinata asked, trying to smirk(it only looked like a cute smile). Neji sputtered and shook his head no furiously.

"N-no! That's shameful and degrading and-and wrong!" Hinata's eyes danced with glee, along with her baby sister's. It was always so fun to see Neji embarrassed. Deciding to milk this experience to it's limit, Hanabi slid up besides the elder Hyuuga male and snaked her arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, you can not tell me with a straight face that you've never looked at a girl with your Byakugan?" Neji didn't reply, puffing out his checks in anger and embarrassment. Quickly, the youngest Hyuuga look towards her sister. Hinata nodded and prepared for what was going to be said.

"You've compared yourself toLee-san too, right?"

Without saying anything Neji got up(more like jumped) and zipped to the door. He gave one last horrified glare at the pair of girls rolling on the floor in laugher, then turned and angrily stomped to his room.

After hearing his bedroom door shut, Hanabi scooted closer to her sister. "_That_ should make him leave us alone for a while,"she laughed, Hinata nodding in agreement. She slid the magazine out from under her bottom and giggled.

"Now, wh-where were we?" Hinata asked, motioning to the _Cosmopolitan: How to Spice Up Your Se_x _Life _edition magazine. Both girls crowded around the pages of paper and giggled the rest of the night away.

* * *

**A/n** Eh, yeah... 

No, I don't think Kiba's, eh, _packag_e is small. He was just the first person I thought Hinata would look at.

And if you're wondering about the magazine; I don't know. I just thought the Hyuuga girls could bond over something like that. Orignally it was going to be a porn magazine but it just didn't seem like a thing kids their age would do.

Ack, review please!


End file.
